una triste canción para alegrar el alma
by Hathor3
Summary: Imaginense a todos en la epoca actual y llendo a la escuela, una extraña hsitoria de amor, llena de romance, musica, desiluciones, traiciones, y un poco de humor, IK, MS, reviews ONEGAI!
1. Default Chapter

Bueno y aki mi ultimo y más reciente cosa que yo pienso q es un fic, bueno imagínense a todos en el presente todos de 15 a 17 en la misma escuela que Kagome, amores, traiciones desilusiones y cosas de mi propia experiencia, los profesores y algunas descripciones son completamente reales lo único que cambia son los nombres, x precaución a q me vayan a expulsar del cole, Bueno esto es I/ka M/S y como todos mis fics si es q habran leido alguna de esas cosas que he hecho, mis sentimientos son los mismos q Kagome. Bueno espero que les agrade y que xfavor!!!! Dejen reviews para saber si sigo con esto!!!  
  
X Siakaso : los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pues son de Rumiko Takahashi, expeto los profes y los chicos de la escuela  
  
Una triste canción, para alegrar el alma  
  
Un ruido extraño y fuerte me despertó de un hermoso y pacifico sueño, abrí lentamente los ojos, la potente luz del sol entró por la ventana de mi cuarto, haciendo que tapara mis adormecidos ojos con mi mano, me los sobé un rato tratando de poder despertar, pues hoy regresaría a clases después de una semana de vacaciones, comenzaba ya el cuarto y ultimo bimestre de 2do de secundaria, por fin acabaría mi martirio de ese horrible año escolar, y con esto llegarían pronto las vacaciones de verano la playa, el sol, los amigos, las fiestas. todo pronto estaría ya a mi alcance, cuanto lo anhelo.  
  
Escuchos pasos que se dirigen a mi cuarto, no!! De seguro es mi mamá para que me levante, aj!! Me meto más entre las sabanas vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para que piense que me encuentro muy cansada por trasnocharme anoche, por haber estado supuestamente haciendo, como decirlo, "trabajos", si supiera la realidad, de que me quede hasta las 2 de la mañana hablando con mis amigos por el MSN, si se enterara se haría todo un escándalo. oigo que se abre lentamente la puerta, y unos pasos se acercan al borde de mi cama, mi mamá se sienta en ella, levemente me soba el hombro para intentar "despertarme"  
  
-"Kagome, hija, despierta, hoy tienes que volver a clases" dijo mi madre suavemente, no respondo me hago la que aún sigue en el mundo de los sueños, "ya Kagome levántate" insistió mi madre subiendo un poco el tono de voz para que yo me "despierte", y como no quiero que pase a mayores, obedezco, comienzo a estirarme dentro de las sabanas, con mis pies las jalo para liberarme de ellas, botándolas al suelo, la saludo con una sonrisa, mi madre se levanta y sale de mi cuarto sin antes decirme lo mismo de siempre, "Apurarte Kagome no quiero que hagas llegar tarde a Izumi por volverte a dormir" aciento, me levanto me dirijo al baño, me observo unos instantes en el espejo, tomo mi cepillo desenredo mi cabello, mientras abro la llave caliente de la tina, me desvisto rápido prendo la radio del baño y me pongo a escuchar a dos locos que hablan sobre la vida mientras ponen la mejor música de la estación.  
  
Salgo cubierta solo con mi toalla cuando todo esta rodeado por vapor caliente, me quedo mirando el vació unos instantes, mientras el tiempo corre si parar, de repente con el rabillo del ojo observo el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche, ¡Faltan 5 minutos para que llegue mi amiga Izumi para irnos al colegio juntas y ni siquiera estoy vestida! Me pongo volando el uniforme verde de la escuela, agarro mis anillos que llevo conmigo siempre, aunque la gorda Shamu, la espesa coordinadora de normas de la escuela lo tiene terminantemente prohibido, y me tiene harta con su mismo sermón "Srta Higurashi, cuantas veces le tengo que decir que la escuela no es un lugar para llevar estas cosas, lo que acaso quiere es que llame a su madre" digo mirándome al espejo, inflando mis cachetes como globos, para imitar su rostro regordete, pero creo que me falta mucho para poderla imitar .. Muuuucho.  
  
Vuelvo a distraerme pero ya estoy casi lista, tomo mi mochila roja que se encuentra sobre mi mesa, vuelvo a mirarme al espejo, noto que mi falda se encuentra mucho más alta de lo permitido, pero me importa un rábano, bajo lo más rápido que puedo las escaleras hacía la cocina, abro la puerta y lo primero que encuentro es a mi hermano mirándome burlón "hermana, otra vez vas a llegar tarde!" dijo casi con carcajadas mi pequeño y fastidioso hermano, "Sota, no hables porque parece que TU también vas a llegar tarde", mi hermano se calla al sentir que yo he ganado, como siempre.  
  
Escucho el timbre, es Izumi por fin la veré de nuevo, cojo rápido mi ensalada y mi termo con agua, los meto en mi mochila, me despido de mi mamá, del abuelo el cual está haciendo su monologo sobre monstruos antiguos, tomo a Buyo en mis brazos, aprieto su regordete cuerpo, me despido de Sota con la mano.  
  
Abro rápido la puerta de entrada de la casa y ahí encuentro a Izumi, con una cara impresionante de aburrimiento, "30 segundos tarde Kagome 30! Un record! " sonrió Izumi, la saludo con un beso (en la mejilla por supuesto!), y corremos por toda la entrada del templo hacía la calle, veo mi reloj tenemos 10 minutos para llegar temprano antes de que la obesa coordinadora de normas Akuro Muraguchi, más conocida como Shamu (por la ballena de liberen a willy) nos reciba con su cordial saludo, "srtas. a coordinación" solo por llegar 5 segundos tarde.  
  
"Kagome y que fue con Kouga, te ha estado mandando varios mensajes a tu cel verdad? Tu crees que quiera algo más serio?, el mi opinión el si te quiere, no más por la cantidad de mensajes, las cartas . PRECIOSA! Jajaja, ese chico te ama" ríe Izumi, me quedo pensativa unos instantes, he estado pensando en Kouga bastante esta semana, ah.. Kouga, ese chico es demasiado lindo, y lo mejor de todo esta en tercero y no es como los infantiles de mis amigos. Izumi me da un leve golpecito en el hombro, el cual logra dispersar mis pensamientos "hey Kagome estas en las nueves o en 3ro A!!!" dice Izumi entre carcajadas, me la quedo mirando un poco sonrojada, me detengo, por fin llegamos, de nuevo la escuela, me quedo observándolo un instante, hasta que siento que alguien me jala del brazo, es Izumi, "Kagome, apurarte la vieja esta cerrando la puerta" dice Izumi comenzando a correr, yo la sigo, yendo igual o más rápido que ella, al pasar entre la puerta casi cerrada me recibe la portera Gemmei Gushiken una vieja, a la cual ni la directora la respeta, pues la pobre anciana que ya ni parece humana tiene que estar parada durante mas de dos horas cada día para abrirnos la puerta a todos.  
  
Corro por el largo pasillo hasta mi salón 2do "B" en el momento justo cuando la amargada de mi tutora Masako Tatenaka tomaba lista, "Higurashi Kagome" dijo la Tatenaka casi como si me detestara, con esa voz de mosquita muerta que la caracteriza, voltea hacia la puerta y ve a Izumi, a mi y a otros compañeros más que habían llegado más tarde que nosotras, las dos más agitadas que en un ataque de asma, Tatekana con una seña nos hace pasar, se me queda mirando, "Higurashi porque siempre tan tarde, tu nunca aprendes." se detuvo un instante y se quedo viendo mi muñeca unos instantes, hasta que su rostro se volvió rojo de furia, "Higurashi!! Cuantas veces te he dicho que NADA de alhajas en la escuela .." Y bla bla bla, y así continuo por mas de 10 minutos, la mitad del salón medio dormidos, la otra haciendo un griterío de locos, Tatenaka estaba tan entretenida gritándome que hacía caso omiso sobre los gritos de mis compañeros, mientras que yo ni caso le hacia , como dijo Izumi antes, estaba en el mundo de 3ro A!!, como no negarlo.  
  
Luego de su increíble sermón tomo por fin asiento y comienzo a sacar mis cosas de mi mochila, Sango mi mejor amiga aparece de repente y me saluda, la veo mas contenta que de costumbre, "Kagome!!! No lo vas a creer Kouga te mando una carta!!" dice Sango, parece más contenta que yo, pero en realidad no me quedo atrás , francamente esperaba que me respondiera. Abro la carta cuidadosamente doblada, al abrirla siento un ligero y dulce perfume, "el olor de Kouga!" grita la chata Chiyo, veo alrededor todo mi grupo rodeándome en un circulo casi perfecto para que ningún hombre se atreva a acercarse o mejor dicho para que la regalada de Kikyo no se vaya a enterar de nada, nosotras siempre tan territoriales, pues tratándose de ella nadie se atrevía a contarle nada relacionado con sus hombres, pues sabían muy bien, que ella era capaz de todo. de TODO por un hombre, yo no le tengo rencor pero de verdad no me cae, me parece demasiado creída, hipócrita, una mosquita muerta, que le encanta jugar con cualquier hombre que se le cruce, que sea simpático y por supuesto con dinero un solo ejemplo. Kouga.  
  
La carta empieza con su siempre y querido: PRECIOSA!, escucho la voz de Tatenaka que comenzaba a regañar a nuestro grupo todas se dispersan, escondo rápidamente la carta en el bolsillo de mi uniforme, comienzo a observar a todos lados, hasta que mi mirada se cruza con la de Kenshin, le sonrió, el se sonroja, y su rostro queda casi del color de su hermoso cabello rojizo, como amo su cabello!  
  
He sido amiga de Kenshin desde Kinder, crecimos prácticamente como hermanos, a comienzos de año formamos una banda juntos, el toca la batería, y yo soy la vocalista, pero faltaba gente, se unió Miroku, Sano, y Kouga, todos de 3ro A! mis amigos del alma!.  
  
Toca el timbre es acto cívico, todo el colegio sale al patio central a escuchar el aburridísimo sermón de la directora la espesa, hipócrita, egoísta, adinerada, solterona, menopausica de. Chisato Erizawa. Todos los salones nos reunimos en filas para recibir la tortura semanal, mi único consuelo estar justo al lado de Kouga, me susurra algo al oído, "Kagome, tengo algo muy importante que decirte y nos incumbe a los dos, te lo diré en el descanso" me sonrojo levemente, ya no puedo esperar más!!  
  
Pasó ya el acto cívico más aburrido del milenio, faltan cinco minutos para el descanso, solo 5!! Mi corazón esta a mil, no me pude concentran en nada, ni en la espesa clase de geografía de Tatenaka, ni en la adorable clase de mi prof de mate Atasuke Chikanatsu, de repente el tiempo voló, toco la campana del descanso, vuelo al baño más cercano, me arreglo un poco sea lo que sea que Kouga me diga, en eso por el espejo veo a todo su grupo, salgo lo más normal que puedo, aunque con las justas puedo contenerme, en eso aparece de repente Kouga delante de mí, no puedo creer lo distraída que estaba pensando en lo que me iba a decir ,que ni me di cuenta que estaba delante de mí, "Kagome podemos hablar a solas" me dijo Kouga con su dulzura de siempre, aciento con la cabeza, el me toma de la mano y bajamos las escaleras en dirección al amplio jardín de atrás rodeado por árboles de Sakura en flor, el sabía muy bien que ese era mi lugar favorito, y en especial en esta época del año.  
  
Me tomó de las manos y me acercó más a el, yo rojísima, el me dio una linda sonrisa la cual yo correspondí, nos quedamos viéndonos unos instantes, como si el tiempo nunca pasara, hasta que Kouga abrió lentamente la boca, "Kagome yo quería decirte que."  
  
**** CONTINUARÁ***  
  
Quiero encontrar el secreto para encontrarme tus sueños  
Tengo un poco de miedo pueden hacer, que me quede ahí  
Tengo arroz, sentimientos que puedo yo cocinarte a ti  
Tengo sazón, pensamientos que puedo ya, regalarte a ti  
Te quiero dar, quiero jugar a enamorarme, una vez más  
Quiero soñar, imaginarme y que al final, no quedes mal  
Analizar los momentos, en que te callas quieres mirar,  
interpretar movimientos  
Sé que tu cuerpo, me puede hablar.  
Tengo canciones, secretos muchos colores, te puedo dar  
Un poco de mis recuerdos que cada noche yo te puedo contar a ti.  
Te quiero dar, quiero jugar a enamorarme, una vez mas Quiero soñar, imaginarme y que al final, no pienses más (quiero tocar)...  
  
Y bueno eso fue todo!!! Y la canción de Natalia Lafourcade, te quiero dar! Bueno espero sus reviews!!!!!!!!! ONEGAI!!!!!  
  
Domo Arigato!! 


	2. Zildjian

Reitero esto es un Inu/kag! , y xfas no me maten antes de acabar el fic!!! Les adelanto algo . traiciones!!! Y desilusiones  
  
Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi solo algunos alumnos y los profes, tampoco me pertenecen los de Rurouni Kenshin, solo uso sus nombres y su fisico pero no tiene na que ver con la serie  
  
Dedicatoria: esta dedicado a mi amiga Masha, que ta malita, xq un tarado en un taxi causo un horrible accidente, (te buscare y te matare estate seguro!!!!!) Te kelemos mucho!!!  
  
Una triste canción para alegrar el alma.  
  
Zildjian  
  
La brisa fresca soplo entre los árboles de Sakura que se encontraban ya en flor, la brisa jugaba con las flores, como lo hacía con los delgados y negros cabello de Kagome, el cielo más azul y cristalino que nunca, y el sol brillando en el centro, como sonriendo al mundo, como si todo el universo conspirara ante la felicidad de esa joven que por fin conocía el dulce amor.  
  
Kouga se acercó más a una sonrojada Kagome, que lo miraba impaciente. -"bueno Kagome quería decirte, que me gustas mucho, desde que te conocí, cuando entre a Zildjian (la banda que tienen Kagome, Kenshin, Miroku, Sano y Kouga), pues. me gustaste mucho, te conocí más y. me enamore de ti, mi preciosa Kagome, y me preguntaba si quisieras estar conmigo." dijo Kouga acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Kagome.  
  
Kagome estaba completamente sorprendida, era la primera vez que un chico se le declaraba, y Kouga era el primer chico del cual se había enamorado, -Kouga yo." dijo Kagome un poco dudosa, no porque no sabia si estaba enamorada de Kouga, pues a ella le gustaba y mucho sino que no sabía como responderle, "no te preocupes Kagome, tu piénsalo, yo te espero." dijo Kouga tomándola de la mano, el cual comenzó a caminar hacía el patio de la escuela, Kagome estaba absorta, no sabia que responderle, pero en ese corto lapso lo había decidido ya.  
  
-Kouga." dijo Kagome deteniéndose, "dime." contestó Kouga inquieto esperando la respuesta de la joven "Kouga, quería decirte que tu también me gustas, y me gustaría ser tu novia" sonrió un poco nerviosa Kagome. Kouga le correspondió, la atrajo más a el, la tomo de las manos, acercó su mentón ligeramente y se acercó a sus labios, y suavemente la beso.  
  
****POV' Kagome!****  
  
Cerré lentamente los ojos al sentir que el se acercaba a mi, y de repente sentí sus calidos labios rozando los míos, mi primer beso!! Nunca imagine que sería así, tan dulce, tan calido. Aprieto más fuerte mi mano contra la suya, el me la acaricia con su pulgar, sin terminar nuestro beso.  
  
Escucho pasos, sobre la hierba fresca, se detienen cerca de nosotros, nos separamos bruscamente, y observo horrorizada de quien era el intruso, mi corazón se sobresalta, no puede ser, Kouga aprieta más fuerte mi mano, para que yo sepa que el esta conmigo, apoyándome, es. Akuro Muraguchi, siento temor, me podrían suspender por esto, se que se trata de una estupidez pero desde que vino Shamu a la escuela, las chicas que tienen novio dentro de la escuela no pueden tener contacto con ellos, y ahora siento lo que ellas, hubiera preferido que nadie se enterara así hubiéramos podido pasar mas tiempo juntos, ahora me doy cuenta que pasaremos muy poco tiempo juntos, ni siquiera en la escuela, pues Kouga esta castigado, por reprobar cursos el bimestre pasado.  
  
Escondo el rostro, no de vergüenza, eso nunca, sino de tristeza, se que desde ahora no pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos.  
  
-Higurashi a coordinación!!" grita la obesa profesora, camino detrás de ella, y me doy cuenta que Kouga no me suelta, caminamos los dos juntos aún tomados de las manos, de repente Shamu voltea bruscamente, -"he dicho HIGURASHI!!!! No recuerdo haberlo nombrado joven Kouga!!!" dijo Muraguchi, "lo sé "responde desafiante Kouga, "que ha dicho insolente, no me importa que su familia sea poderosa, pero aquí usted me respeta valla a su salón" dijo Shamu colorada de furia pero la cual voltea y sigue caminado pensando que Kouga ya se ha ido, "Kouga, vete no quiero causarte más pro.." Le susurró a mi novio, pero soy interrumpida por unos ojos llenos de ira de la profesora, "me harte Kouga estas suspendido una SEMANA!!!" dijo Muraguchi, pero Kouga ni se inmuta, -"Kouga, no hay problema, anda con los demás para que ensayen esta bien" le sonrió tratando de disimular mi preocupación, me suelto de su calida mano, para que así tal vez haga caso a las amenazas de la obesa coordinadora, -"no, Kagome!" dice Kouga, comienzo a avanzar siguiendo a la coordinadora hacia la sala de torturas, una sola palabra para nombrarlo, coordinación, y dejo solo a Kouga, "pero, Kagome" dice Kouga tratándose de acercarse a mi, "No Kouga no te preocupes" y me despido de el con una sonrisa, con la cual trato de disimular mi miedo.  
  
Llego por fin a la oscura y húmeda oficina de coordinación, con un pequeño y viejo escritorio, rodeado por enormes archiveros de metal, pintados de un color horrible, y en los cuales están guardados todos los expedientes de los alumnos.  
  
Muraguchi se sienta bruscamente sobre una silla de madera, no entiendo como no se ha roto aún, la mujer me hace una seña para que me siente, obedezco de inmediato, me siento en otra silla aún más vieja que la de la profesora, "Bien Higurashi, después de presenciar este vergonzoso suceso que ha hecho con el joven Kouga, me he tomado la libertad de ponerle un 10 en conducta, mire Higurashi tiene este ultimo bimestre para aprobarlo, sino repetirá el año" dijo la malvada mujer, mis ojos se abren como enormes platos, y se vuelven brillosos, pensé que hoy sería el mejor día de mi vida pero. me equivoque.  
  
Ha pasado una semana, con las justas me veo con Kouga en los ensayos de la banda después de la escuela, hoy iremos después del ensayo al parque cercano y luego al wacdonal 's, ya ha tocado la campana de salida, tengo que salir con cuidado y sin ser vista, pues aunque no lo crean, cuando Muraguchi tomó el cargo, esta completamente prohibido salir de las instalaciones de la escuela sin al previa autorización de los padres, aun después de clases, esto ya no parece una escuela sino. un reclusorio, una cárcel, un claustro, que es lo que pasa aquí!! Nos quieren hacer monjas o que???  
  
Llego al parque, ahí me encuentro con Kouga el cual también había escapado del colegio, todo el grupo también estaba reunido, además de unas cuantas amigas mías, saludo a Kouga con un ligero beso, para que los demás no me molesten.  
  
Kouga me toma de la mano y caminamos por la vereda del parque, seguimos caminando por una tranquila calle ya alejados de los demás, conversamos del la escuela, de la banda, de nuestras nuevas canciones, hasta que el se detiene, se me queda mirando, se acerca más a mi me acaricia la mejilla y nos besamos. Luego de un rato, veo mi reloj son las 5 de la tarde ya debería estar en la escuela, Kouga me toma de la mano y caminamos hacía el wacdonal's un instante, pedimos unos helados, y con estos nos dirigimos hacía la escuela.  
  
Nos separamos pues sería ilógico que llegáramos juntos, todo se descubriría y estaríamos en problemas.  
  
**********  
  
1 semana después  
  
Todos estamos en el salón de actos practicando una nueva canción, Kouga toca el bajo, Sano el teclado, Kenshin la batería, y Miroku la segunda guitarra, y bueno pues yo canto y toco la primera guitarra. Bueno ya hora vamos a ver como nos sale está canción. In my room!! (N/A: esta canción es de Utada Hikaru, supongamos que la compusieron ellos ok?? Jeje.)  
  
Kayoubi no asa wa Rouka de surechigatta kedo Kimi wa kizukanai Namae sura kitto shiranai Sonna koto dou demo ii  
  
Feiku neiru Karaa kontakuto Ekusutenshon kami ni kazatte Feiku faa mi ni matotte Doushite hontou no ai sagashite 'ru no?  
  
Tatakau no mo ii kedo Tsukarechatta yo Yume mo genjitsu mo me wo tojireba Onaji Da kara dreaming of you Yume ni esukeepu in my room Uso mo hontou mo kuchi wo tojireba Onaji  
  
Tamashii yusaburu you na serifu Demo watashi ni wa mou nani mo kikoenai Hayaku de dare ka ga yonde 'ru Demo mada kaeritaku wa nai  
  
Machi no zawameki kokochi ii hodo Tsumetaku yasashiku tsutsunde kureru Watashi dake no private zone Doushite ibasho wo itsu mo sagashite 'ru no?  
  
Naite waratte Kizutsuku no mo ii kedo Yume mo genjitsu mo me wo tojireba Onaji Da kara always with you Yume ni esukeepu in my room Uso mo hontou mo kimi ga iru nara Onaji  
  
Nigetai hi mo aru sa Subete wo wasurete Yume mo genjitsu mo me wo tojireba Onaji Da kara dreaming of you Yume ni esukeepu in my room Uso mo hontou mo kimi ga inai nara Onaji  
  
Sango y las demás de mi grupo nos observan ensayar, así como los de 3ro. Veo Kikyo que esta mirando a Kouga de una forma muy extraña, junto con ella está la espesa de Kagura y el agresivo y patán de Naraku, ese tipo es de lo peor, deberían botarlo, pero no lo hacen porque es hijo de una de las familias más poderosas del Japón. Me he dado cuenta que Kikyo ha estado tratando de seducir a Kouga desde que se entero que estaba conmigo, ahora entiendo porque es la zorra, la per. de la escuela, me doy cuenta porque todas la detestan, maldita robanovios!!!!!!!  
  
En dos semanas será nuestra fiesta de fin de año, y justo el día anterior Kouga y yo cumpliremos un mes, he estado oyendo rumores de que Kouga es un pendejo, y que juega con todas, me da un toque de miedo pensar eso, mis amigas dicen que es mejor que lo termine, pero no se estoy confundida.  
  
********  
  
Han pasado dos semanas desde que tocamos nuestra última canción, mañana cumplo un mes con Kouga, hace dos semanas pensé que no llegaremos al mes, pero creo que me equivoque. Ya tocó el timbre de salida, entro al baño y encuentro a Chiyo metida en el baño leyendo unos mensajes en su cel, me pongo detrás sin notar mi presencia y me pongo a leer lo que dicen, NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!!!!!!  
  
"hola Chiyo, quería decirte que ya no puedo más, hoy voy a terminar con Kagome, la quiero mucho y no quiero hacerle daño. hoy quiero hablar con ella después de clases..!"  
  
No lo puedo creer, salgo del baño de donde se encontraba Chiyo, con lagrimas en los ojos, y con una furia mezclada con tristeza, Chiyo se me queda mirando con pena, "Chiyo me traicionaste!!! Porque no me lo dijiste!! creo que no eres tan buena amiga como lo pensé" le gritó indignada a la chata mientras me mojo la cara, "perdóname Kagome yo." ahora recuerdo algo, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo que nunca se me paso por la cabeza, fue hace dos días.  
  
****flashback****  
  
Suena el teléfono, es Chiyo, "hey Kagome, hablé con Kouga y me dijo que querías terminar con el, porque dice que a ti te gusta otro!" " que!!!!!!!" le dijo fuerte, "Chiyo te llamo más tarde, voy a hablar seriamente con el" dicho esto le corto el teléfono, y marco el numero de Kouga, no contesta! Le dejo un mensaje en la contestadota, de repente vuelve a sonar, contestó "Kagome?" escucho decir es Kouga, "si , oye que le has dicho a Chiyo! Que a mi me gusta otro!!" le grito por el teléfono, "eso a mi me lo contaron!" responde con una voz media culpable, pero no le hago caso, "sabes me tengo que ir chau" y le corto el teléfono.  
  
*****fin de flashback*******  
  
Ahora entiendo, el dijo esto para que yo cortara con el, pero ahora no le voy a dar el gusto, la que va a terminar voy a ser YO!!! Salgo del baño tomo mi mochila, camino por el pasadizo hasta la puerta de la escuela, justo antes de llegar me encuentro con Kikyo la cual me mira con una sonrisa hipócrita y llena de satisfacción en sus labios, la miro con odio, mi intuición me dice que ella tiene algo que ver con esto.  
  
Salí ya de la escuela, no espero a Izumi, pero me la encuentro en el camino, y le cuento todo lo que ha pasado, lo único que me dice, "termina primero y antes de que te termine el" .  
  
Me acompaña hasta la puerta del templo, me despido de ella mientras se dirige hacía su casa que se encuentra a dos cuadras de la mía. Corro a mi cuarto y me encierro, no se que hacer, el sueño me está invadiendo cierro lentamente los ojos, y mis pensamientos se quedan en como resolver mi problema..  
  
"Hey hermana! Te llama Kouga!" me comienzo a despertar, tomo el teléfono de la mano de mi hermano.  
  
-Alo! Kouga" contesto con mi vos un poco soñolienta -Kagome, como estás? Me pregunta con una vos media extraña. -Bien! Y tu?" le respondo. -Kagome sabes lo he estado pensado mucho, y quiero cortar! - Sabes yo también lo pensé y también quiero hacerlo. - Pues entonces seguiremos siendo amigos -Claro, -Chevere pues -Si chevre Bueno.. Pero yo termine contigo primero ah!!! - y me corto el teléfono!!  
  
ME CORTO EL TELEFONO, MALDITO MARICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grito indignada, Souta me mira con miedo, cojo el teléfono, pues lo había tirado, y marco el numero de Sango, "alo?" me contesta Sango, "termine con Kouga y el muy poco hombre me dijo que el termino conmigo primero y luego me corto!!!!!!!!!!" digo con mi voz completamente indignada. "MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOO" Grita Sango.  
  
***** Continuara ¡!!!  
  
Alguien me dijo que tu  
  
Te encontraste un nuevo amor  
  
Que ahora si vives feliz  
  
Te encontraste alguien mejor que yo  
  
Alguien que te supo amar  
  
Y que no te hace llorar, como yo  
  
Me lograste olvidar  
  
Fue muy facil demirme adios  
  
Que ahora vives feliz  
  
Que encontraste alguien mejor  
  
Entendere que no hay amor  
  
Pero dime que hago yo con este amor  
  
Si yo no se olvidar  
  
Enseñame a olvidar  
  
Enseñame a vivir sin ti  
  
Dime como olvidaste tanto amor asi de facil  
  
Dime que debo hacer para olvidarte  
  
Enseñame a olvidar  
  
Enseñame a vivir sin ti  
  
Que hago yo con tanto amor  
  
Si eres feliz ven dimelo  
  
Y si ya olvidaste por favor  
  
Enseñame a olvidarte  
  
Aunque no lo crean en realidad paso esto!!! MALDITO AJ!!!! Te ODIO!!!! Jeje bueno ya me desquite!! Jeje  
  
Domo arigato!!! 


	3. Peleas y una fiesta

Holas de nuevo! bueno aki el 3er cap, el proximo aparece Inuyasha xq ya comienza 3ro de secundari, bueno no les adelanto más y sigamos con el fic! ah! me olvidaba me ayudan en este cap dos amigas, Sayuri y Ana lu!  
  
Dedicatoria: este cap esta dedicado a Luis Guillermo que es un chico que ha sido secuestrado hace un mes aki en lima y esperamos que muy pronto este de vuelta con su familia! ANIMO!!!  
  
Una triste canción para alegrar el alma  
  
Peleas!!!!!!!   
  
Me despierto, son las 6:30 de la mañana, tengo aún el alma llena de indignación, me salgo de las sabanas, lo bueno de mi es que no lloró por cualquier baka que se me cruce, me meto al baño, abro el caño del agua, me pongo a ver como sale el agua, mientras me quedo nula unos instantes, muevo mi cabeza para volver a la realidad, cojo un poco de agua y me remojo la cara que aun la tengo somnolienta. Abro la llave de la tina, me desvisto y me meto rápido al baño, mi oka no sabe nada de que he terminado con Kouga, hasta me dijo que quería hablar con el en nuestra fiesta de fin de curso! Pues justo hoy es esa bendita fiesta y lo voy a tener que aguantarlo hasta la madrugada.  
  
Me visto rápido, agarro mis anillos que he dejado a un lado de la tina, pues en la vida me despego de ellos. Cojo mi mochila, que esta sobre la silla de mi escritorio y salgo de mi cuarto hacia la cocina, aún tengo una cara.. aj! Cada vez que me acuerdo de lo que hizo, como se atrevió a cortarme el teléfono!!!, desvío mis pensamientos en algo más positivo, como con que voy a ir a la fiesta… abro por fin la puerta de la cocina, todos me miran con una cara de extrañados, me da la impresión de que Souta ha dicho algo, lo miró con furia, como advirtiéndole de que si se atrevió a abrir su bocota me las va a pagar, "Hola abuelo, mamá… Souta!" digo el nombre de mi hermano casi con furia, "Kagome… te he contando la historia sobre el hanyou que fue sellado en el Goshimboku…." Hay no! mi abuelo otra vez con sus historias sobre youkays y esas cosas raras, Souta tiene las manos tapándose los oídos, mientras que mi mamá sigue preparando el desayuno, mientras tararea una canción, no se como puede aguantar escuchar a mi abuelo hablar, aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de que no lo hace, bueno como no quiero seguir escuchando a mi abuelo, tomo mi ensalada y mi agua, mi almuerzo diario, y lo guardo en mi mochila, en eso escucho el timbre, debe ser Izumi, le tengo que contar lo que el #$@$ de Kouga me hizo, como lo odio, y no por que termináramos, sino porque me corto el teléfono aj!!!! Como lo odio!!, mejor abro antes que Izumi me mate.  
  
"Hey Kagome, vamos a llegar tarde" me dice Izumi ya casi desesperada, inhalo, "Termine con Kouga", Izumi se me queda con una cara increíble de sorpresa, "Que?? Que fue??" dijo un poco exaltada, inhalo de nuevo, me relajo, Izumi me observa impaciente, "Muy bien, Kouga me llamo y me termino por el teléfono, y pues… me cortó el teléfono luego de decirme que el me había terminado primero" dije lo más relajada posible, vi como el rostro de Izumi cambio a una cara de odio increíble y un tic nervioso se creó en su ojo derecho, "Kouga es un maldito desgra…" le tape la boca antes de que mi okasan se diera cuenta que Kouga me había terminado de esa forma y me hubiera dado un sermón del que nunca saldría viva.   
  
"Cállate!! Ya vámonos" le dije mientras comenzaba a correr hacía la escuela pues faltaba poquísimo para que tocara el timbre y cerrarían la puerta, y tendría que aguantarme una papeleta por llegar tarde.  
  
Corremos unas cuadras, ya llegamos, con las justas pasamos, casi nos cierran la puerta en la cara a mi eso me parece de MUY mala educación, todavía ven que ya casi llegamos y nos cierran la puerta que horror! . Comenzamos a caminar aceleradamente por el amplio pasillo de secundaria hacia mi lonsa (N/A:una forma de decir salón en Perú), por fin llegamos, Tatenaka como siempre tomando lista con su voz de mosquita muerta, me mira, y toda la rutina comienza, su sermón de 10 minutos el salón un pandemonio, de repente mientras la Tatenaka aún seguía hablando sola, volteo la mirada hacia la arrastrada de Kikyo, y lo primero que hace es sonreírme, pero una sonrisa hipócrita y llena de satisfacción, ahora si, estoy completamente segura de algo, ella tiene que ver con mi separación con Kouga!, me las va a pagar, que se las aguante.  
  
********  
  
Pasaron las clases, Kagome Higurashi, aquella joven de 2do de secundaria se encontraba ensayando con su banda Zildjian en el salón de actos de la escuela, se encontraba todo el grupo excepto Kouga.  
  
-Kagome que vamos a hacer Kouga no esta, quien va a tocar.- preguntó Kenshin mientras se sobaba la nuca, un poco nervioso.  
  
Kagome lo miraba tranquila y pasiva, pero cuando escucho el nombre de cierto chico, una venita se creo en su frente, y apretó fuertemente su puño, cerró los ojos, inhaló, abrió bruscamente los ojos con una mirada llena de furia… Kenshin se le quedo mirando aterrado ante la reacción de su amiga, pues vio como un aura roja comenzó a rodearla…  
  
-Y ese que se ha creído para no venir a los ensayos!!! A no!! eso si que no yo ahora si que lo saco de la banda no me importa!! Conseguiremos otro y por mientras la que tocará seré yo!  
  
-Tranquila Kagome, no te pongas así! Kouga ya debe estar por llegar, no creo que deje de venir, no te desesperes- dijo con su usual tranquilidad Kenshin  
  
-Que me tranquilice!! Que me tranquilice!! Como quieres que me tranquilice si ese tarado no viene, y en una semana vamos a tocar!! Si ese no vie…-   
  
Kagome se quedo con la boca abierta, ella estaba mirando hacía la puerta cuando de repente vio pasar a Kouga y a Kikyo la cual estaba caminando abrazada de el. Kenshin comenzó a girar lentamente la cabeza, hacía donde Kagome miraba, la pobre tenia una cara de traumada… Kenshin volteo rápido nuevamente hacía Kagome.  
  
-Kag, Tranquila, no te exalte…- Kenshin se quedo con las palabras en la boca pues Kagome ya se había ido hacia donde estaban Kouga y Kikyo.  
  
-Hey Kagome como estas?- dijo HIPOCRITAMENTE la mosca muerta de Kikyo.  
  
-Eso a TI no es de tu incumbencia, y Kouga, porque diablos no estas en el ensayo como los demás  
  
-Pues porque esta conmigo no es obio?- contesto con una voz de hueca Kikyo   
  
-Mira mamita! Yo no estoy hablando contigo, acaso he dicho zorra?? No, he dicho KOUGA!! KO-U-GA!!! Lavate las orejas quieres??  
  
-Que has dicho?? Repítelo!!  
  
-Si es que quieres? ZORRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Maldita!- dicho esto la zorra, digo Kikyo se lanzó contra la "indefensa" Kagome, la cual jaló el largo y horrible cabello de la hipócrita de Kikyo, provocando que las dos cayeran al suelo, y comenzaran a jalarse de los pelos y darse de arañazos.  
  
En unos segundos todo secundaria y no faltaba alguno que otro mocoso de primaria que metiera entre los mayores para presenciar ese "entretenido" espectáculo. Casi todo secundaria apoyaba a Kagome, exceptuando a 2 o 3 fracasados que apoyaban a Kikyo. Kenshin al escuchar tal griterío salió en busca de su adorada Kagome, antes de que cualquier mosca muerta le pusiera un dedo encima, aunque demasiado tarde, salió casi como alma que lleva el diablo, recontra preocupado por su amiga, pero en realidad más preocupado debería estar por Kikyo que por Kagome.  
  
Al llegar encontró a casi media escuela rodeando a las dos luchadoras empedernidas y ahí vio a Kagome sobre Kikyo a la cual estaba ahorcando mientras que Kikyo le jalaba fuertemente el pelo, a Kouga que estaba estático ante tal espectáculo, Kenshin no lo aguantó sabia que el culpable de todo era Kouga y el muy estupido no hacía nada para evitar tal espectáculo, su pasivo y dulce rostro se transformo en uno enfurecido, se dio paso entre la multitud, y le tiró un puñetazo a Kouga, el cual al recibirlo, se toco el rostro.  
  
-Que te pasa!!! Estás loco o que!!!  
  
-Cállate!!! No tienes derecho de defenderte!! Eres un desgraciado, me las vas a pagar!!!   
  
Dicho esto Kenshin le dio otro golpe en el rostro a Kouga, el cual le respondió con uno en el estómago, ante esto Kenshin se quedo sin aire un segundo, al presenciar esto las dos chicas pararon de pelearse y se quedaron viendo a los dos adolescentes pelearse bruscamente, voltearon al uniso, se miraron directamente a los ojos… y siguieron peleándose.  
  
Mientras tanto Miroku y Sano estaban sintonizando los amplificadores, y afinando unas guitarras, cuando escucharon los gritos de los chicos de la escuela, que gritaban en coro los nombres de Kagome, Kenshin, Kikyo y Kouga.   
  
Salieron rápido dejando las guitarras en el suelo. Al llegar encontraron a dos adolescentes que se comportaban como chiquillos de Kinder y a dos locas que parecían recién sacadas del manicomio jalándose de los pelos.  
  
Los dos chicos, mucho más maduros que de los que se encontraban dándose de puñetes, los miraron extrañadísimos y en especial a las chicas, parecía que Kagome ya estaba a punto de ganar a Kikyo.  
  
-Oye Sano… que hacemos??  
  
-Nosé, primero detener a las chicas, después esperar que Kenshin le gane a Kouga.  
  
-Pero si…- Miroku se detuvo y la ira lo domino, vio como el muy desgraciado de Naraku estaba jalándole el cabello a Kagome para que Kikyo le pudiera pegar (N/A: Kami! que sádica que soy, no puedo creer que estoy escribiendo esto!!). Miroku levantó su puño,   
  
-Sueltame! Maldito Naraku eres…  
  
-Vamos Kikyo pégale, no que decías que eras más poderosa que ella… ahora es tu oportunidad de demostrarlo.  
  
-Naraku!!! Suéltala desgraciado!!- dicho esto Naraku la soltó y miró de abajo hacia arriba a Miroku,  
  
-Y tu quien te crees para decirme a mí que hacer, tu no eres NADIE!! – dijo Naraku el cual se acercó a Miroku pasando sobre las dos chicas que peleaban en el piso, y lo empujo en el pecho.  
  
-Que te pasa!! Quieres pelear ah!- dijo Miroku el cual le tiró una patada en la entrepierna a Naraku (N/A: Ouch!!! Pero como es Marikacu no creo que le haya dolido mucho! Jaja!), todos los hombres lanzaron un gemido de dolor, mientras cerraban un poco sus ojos, pero al parecer ante la sorpresa de cualquier chico normal, Naraku ni se inmuto ante tal agresión, y le respondió a Miroku con un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Sano salió a defender a su amigo dándole un golpe a Naraku en la cara, logrando que volteara el rostro, y una delgada línea de sangre escurriera por su labio, Naraku se limpió la boca, se quedo mirando su mano un poco ensangrentada, miró con desprecio a Sano, hizo una rápida seña con la mano y un fornido y alto muchacho de cabello negro, era el típico tipo rudo pero vacío de cerebro, todos los presentes lanzaron un leve sonido de sorpresa y horror, se alejaron casi 20 metros del chico, era Koshiro Shinozaki el matón de la escuela, miembro del grupo de Naraku, y estaba en 5to de secundaria aunque tenia casi 19 años pues había repetido 1er grado más de dos veces.  
  
-a ver Sagara! Quiero ver si eres tan macho como dices a ver pelea con el!- dijo Naraku con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras seguía peleando con Miroku   
  
Sanosuke se le quedo mirando con sorpresa, nunca pensó que llegaría a pelear con… Y así comenzó la pelea los gritos de los alumnos, de los propios luchadores, todo un caos…  
  
****  
  
Sango se encontraba en el salón, estaba en clase de recuperación de matemática con el Prof. más lindo de todo el colegio Atasuke Chikanatsu. (N/A: Chavesito!! Es lo máximo!!!)  
  
-Hay profe! No entiendo como se hace Logaritmos!!!   
  
-Sango… tienes que sacar bases comunes para eliminar el…  
  
"Kagome, Kagome…."  
  
-Y eso!!!! dijo Sango parándose de su asiento al escuchar la barra que le hacían a su amiga.  
  
-Ve hija! Ve a tu recreo- dijo el profe abriéndole la puerta del salón a una apresurada Sango.  
  
-Gracias profe se pasó!!!  
  
-Ya no te preocupes, pero vuelve mañana para que te expli…. Ahs!! Ya se fue..- dijo un poquito triste el profe Atasuke  
  
Sango bajó velozmente las escaleras hacía el patio en donde se escuchaba las voces, de la escalera vio a seis chicos que se comportaban como chiquillos tratándose a patadas y puñetazos limpios, hasta que su vista se desvió un poco y ahí vio a dos chicas que parecían gatas salvaje peleándose por una presa, (N/A, Hathor3:"Gata salvaje por tu pasión, con tu locura abrázame el corazó…" Plaf!! Sayuri: "Cállate!!! Ni siquiera te sabes la canción!.. deja de perder tiempo y sigue escribiendo!! TOONTA! Hathor3: "Hey Sayuri que mala eres!! TT), a arañazos y jalones de cabello dignos de bueno…  
  
Sango bajo volando (Hathor3: claro literalmente, Sayuri: ya continua! Ellos entienden no son como tu HUECA! Hahtor3: grrr me las vas a pagar!! Sayuri: que dijiste?? Hathor3: nanana sigamos con el fic ya!) hasta llegar hasta donde se encontraban los demás, pero desde atrás no veía nada, así que se metió entre los miles de espectadores con la clara intención de detener esa absurda pelea, pues era la "pacifista Sango", de casualidad golpeó a Kagura mientras trataba de pasar.   
  
-Hey! Tu, la poca cosa que me golpeo, ven acá y enfréntame!!!  
  
Sango volteó lentamente la cabeza hacía la chica que había tenido la osadía de insultarla, decirle "poca cosa!" eso si era la peor cosa que le pudieron haber dicho, y no iba a permitir que cualquier "cosa" que tuviera ese absurdo aire de superioridad la insultara.  
  
-Que has dicho maldita Kagura! Repite lo que has dicho, y pues si ven acá a pelear- dijo Sango llamando a Kagura con la mano.  
  
-Tus deseos son orden poca cosa- diciendo esto se lanzó contra Sango.  
  
-hey!! Aca hay otras dos peleando!! Apuestas, apuestas, quien da por Sango o por Kagura, sus mejores apuestas!!- dijo un chico de 1ro de secundaria que era muy conocidos por sacar negocio de cualquier cosa que sucediera, y parecía que se encontraba en su agosto, (N/A: no se por que dicen agosto cuando sale bien el los negocios, si alguien sabe xfis me dice jeje)  
  
-Yo doy 100 yenes por Sango!!  
  
-1000 yenes por Sango  
  
-Quien da por Kagura!!- sonidos de grillos…  
  
-1 yen por Kagura- dijo alguien por pena  
  
*****   
  
-QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ MOCOSOS MALEDUCADOS!!! QUE ES ESTE ESCANDALO QUE PERTURBA LA PAZ DE ESTE PACIFICO COLEGIO!!! (N/A: pacifico??? Jajajaja ni tu te lo crees Shamu)  
  
Todos los alumnos pusieron una cara de horrorizados y salieron despavoridos dejando solos a los diez que se encontraban luchando.  
  
Dos enormes y gordas piernas, se pararon delante de los jóvenes que las miraban con horror y comenzaron a levantar la mirada hacía el regordete rostro del ogro, digo Shamu. (N/A: te odio Shamu!! Gorda me quitaste la shakira q me regalo francisco!! te odio!! Sayuri: CALLATE!!! Hathor3: TT Ana lu: oe Sayuri de veras que sus comentarios son bien estupidos!! Hathor3 TT )Todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Kagome seguía sobre Kikyo, Kenshin tenia su puño inmóvil en el estomago de Kouga los cuales miraban con horror a Shamu al igual que todos los demás.   
  
-Joven Naraku!! Que significa esto! Usted! Un joven con tanta clase! Comportándose como un salvaje! (N/A: maldita sobona!! X plata no más dices esas cosas) y usted joven Kouga ni que decirlo. – la gorda se calla un minuto,   
  
-y ustedes señoritas que parecen hombrecitos con ese comportamiento! Señorita Kagome usted a llegado al limite! Todos ustedes a coordinación en este instante!!!!-grita histérica Muraguchi.   
  
Todos comenzaron a seguirla hacía dirección con caras llenas de odio, Kenshin le preguntaba a Kagome si no tenía nada, mientras miraba feísimo a la bruta de Kikyo. Naraku jugaba con su cabello mientras hablaba con Koshiro.  
  
-oye Koshiro no te parece que mi pelo hoy esta muy suave y brilloso.  
  
-No lo había notado que te has puesto hoy- dijo Koshiro con un tono fastidiado,   
  
-hay! Me compre el nuevo pantene liso extremo, y con su reacondicionador, y que no sabes! Me vino un cepillo de regalo (N/A: pantene no me pertenece no me demanden xfas, ah y lo del cepillo a mí me vino q emoción! Jaja … q miedo me doy!)   
  
- que bueno Naraku! TT "por favor alguien sálveme prometo no ser malo de nuevo pero por favor"  
  
Todos llegaron a coordinación, entraron a esa tétrica oficina, toda asquerosa llena de envolturas de galletas oreo y vasos con leche algunos ya fermentados, todos al entrar pusieron una cara de asco tremenda. (N/a: si alguien ha visto el comercial de oreo d q la niña busca a l amor d su vida es x eso!")  
  
-muy bien jóvenes, como sabrán esta institución es seria, y se castiga con la misma seriedad…  
  
-disculpe la interrupción, pero profesora, si es tan serio por que no hicieron nada cuando Paloma la chica de 1ero se robo el celular y los 2000 yenes de la profesora Risako Kawate.- dijo Sanosuke  
  
-………………….. la gorda no respondió  
  
-Bueno su castigos será….  
  
(N/A la razón por la que no la botaron fue xq perdían una pensión pes y como son unas… solo la suspendieron una semana… )  
  
Paso el sermón impuesto por la coordinadora, y el castigo fue impuestos a todos, 11 en conducta, todos salieron riéndose de la coordinación porque sabían que era el castigo más estupido impuesto en la historia del colegio.  
  
*******  
  
Paso volando el día, Kagome se encontraba arreglándose en su cuarto, llevaba puesto una falda de Jean con unas botas negras, una blusa blanca, y una casaca celeste de gamuza. (N/A: oh! Los recuerdos… así fui a esa fiesta)  
  
-Hey Kagome!! Kenshin ya llego para que se vayan- se escucho decir desde la cocina.  
  
-Ya mamá ya bajo!!- gritó Kagome.  
  
***** POV Kagome*****  
  
Me pongo la última pasada del rimel, y lo guardo en mi cartera Akira que llevo, junto a mi cel y mis cosméticos, bajo corriendo las escaleras hacía la cocina, mi oka se me queda mirando.   
  
-Kagome estás preciosa!!- sonríe mi madre  
  
-Gracias ma, ya vuelvo.  
  
-Cuídate- y me da un beso  
  
Salgo hasta la puerta, la abro y encuentro a Kenshin con una polera azul y unos jeans, se me queda mirando….  
  
-Kenshin!! Le digo mientras pasó mi mano por su rostro para que salga del sueño profundo en el que se encuentra… agita su cabeza.  
  
-Kag, perdóname, estás linda! Como siempre- y dicho esto me da un suave beso en la mejilla.  
  
Corremos rápido hacía el auto que nos espera, uno azul con lunas polarizadas, seguro debe de haber venido Kozue, su chofer a llevarnos, pues no creo que haya venido el chofer de su padre…, el padre de Kenshin le puso seguridad extra a Kenshin porque como pertenece a una familia poderosa y a habido una ola de secuestros y no quiere arriesgarlo, si no hubiera sido por el otousan de Kenshin no hubiéramos podido crear Zildjian, le estoy eternamente agradecida!  
  
Entro al auto saludo a Kozue, el cual es siempre cortes y carismático, prende la radio, y escucho Niji de L'arce en Ciel, me alocó, como amó esa canción, siempre Kenshin y yo hemos dicho que es nuestra canción. (N/A: amo L'arce en ciel son lo máximo!!!)… pasó rapidísimo el tiempo mientras coreábamos las canciones! No puedo negarlo Kenshin canta demasiado bien se que logrará algo importante en el mundo de la música, tiene un enorme talento! Y espero que lo hagamos juntos!!!  
  
Llegamos a la casa donde sería nuestra fiesta, se encuentra en una de las mejores zonas residenciales de Tokio, (N/A: la mía fue en las casuarinas y salio una xkeria!)  
  
El vigilante nos pide nuestros pases, que fueron diseñados por mí y quedaron muy lindos, nos dejan entrar rapidísimo… me he dado cuenta que hemos llegado un poco temprano pues no hay mucha gente, en eso comienza Close To You de Utada Hikaru y Shiina Ringo,(N/A: es canción es lo máximo!), me pongo a bailar con Kenshin mientras veo que Chiyo está en jileos con uno de 3ro jajaja! Hay Chiyo…   
  
Bueno la estoy pasando muy bien, ah!... quienes son los que viene por ahí?? … ah Kami, son Kouga y los de 3ro, maldita sea!! Y ahora que hago, no le quiero ver la cara a ese idiota!!. Que extraño lo veo cabizbajo…, me acercó con Kenshin a saludar a mis amigos.  
  
-Hey Kag! Como estas? Te vez linda!!- me dice Miroku con una extraña mirada, tan temprano y con sus actitudes tan hentais! ay Kami!!  
  
-Gracias Miroku y ....-   
  
PLAF!!! le tiro una cachetada!  
  
-Miroku deja de tocarme en donde no debes HENTAI!!! y asi quieres ser monje!!  
  
-Perdoname Kag, es que tu sabes que mi mano tiene movimiento propio... no es mi intención...  
  
-SI CLARO!!!- respondemos todos al uniso.  
  
Veo que Kouga se aleja del grupo y se sienta en la humeda hierba cerca de la piscina, me quedo mirandolo extrañada pero no me importa aunque...   
  
*****pvo normal... osea MIO!!*****  
  
La fiesta estába bastante entretenida, había bastante gente, de varias escuelas,   
  
son como las doce y media de la noche y la gente seguia llegando, siempre con sus puchos en la mano (N/A: cigarros).   
  
Kagome bailaba con Sanosuke un trance, Kagome tenia una cara un poco demacrada y con aspecto triste.  
  
-Kag, te sientes bien- pregunto el joven al ver el semblante de su amiga.  
  
-Si Sano, gracias, no te preocupes.- contesto la joven con una sonrisa pequeña intentando disimular su tristeza.  
  
-Sabes, mejor sientate, mientras te traigo algo esta bien?- dijo Sanosuke mientras dejaba a Kagome en una silla al costado de unas amigas de ella.  
  
-Esperame si?- dijo el joven alejandose hacia la mesa donde se encontraba las bebidas. Kagome le respondio con una ligera y melancolica sonrisa.  
  
Kagome se quedo mirando hacía la piscina, que reflejaba las luces multicolores del lugar así como la bella y clara luz de la luna llena. Se quedo así mirando fijamente las combinaciones de luces que se producian con las ligeras ondas en el agua por la fresca briza de la noche, cuando de repente su vista se desvio hacía un lado de esta, ahí encontro a Kouga sentado sobre la hierba con sus manos cubriendo su rostro y las piernas recogidas, Kagome se encontraba absorta ante la reacción de su ex, sentía unas ganas de ir con el y preguntarle que le sucedia, el porque de su actitud, pero algo dentro de ella la detenia...  
  
-Kagome, te encuentras bien?- preguntó la joven que se encontraba a su lado  
  
-Si Emiko, no te preocupes  
  
-Kag, porque estas asi tan triste, si cuando llegaste estabas tan jobial, alegre, ahora mirate- pregunto otra joven que se encontraba al lado de Kagome  
  
-Rina, estoy bien... oye sabes por que Kouga está asi?  
  
-No se Kagome como te puedes preocupar por ese idiota... es el unico tarado que dejo que su relación terminara, ninguno de los chicos que estan tras de ti hubiera podido hacer lo que el te hizo, nunca hubieran tenido ni el más minimo pensamiento de cortar contigo, creemé jamas hubieran podido terminar con una chica tan linda como tu- dijo Rina tratando de animar a su amiga.  
  
-Y Kagome que ni se te ocurra ir con el ah!- dijo Emiko, al ver que Kagome se levantaba de su asiento, y se acercaba lentamente a donde se encontraba Kouga.  
  
Kagome no se detuvo ante el joven, sino que solamente siguio adelante, hacia el baño,que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de donde yacía sentado Kouga, el cual al ver pasar a la hermosa joven desvió su mirada hacía ella, y poniendo una cara de "soy un imbecil".  
  
Rina y Emiko corrieron tras su amiga la cual ya había llegado al baño, cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta sus amigas se interponen, sujetando la puerta, a lo cual Kagome se les queda mirada extrañada. Las dos jovenes entraron bruscamente al baño, y cerraron la puerta rápidamente, dejando a una absorta Kagome mirandolas extrañadas. Las chicas respiraron un poco.  
  
-Kag, casi nos matas del susto, pensamos que ibas a acercarte a Kouga  
  
-Pero Rina! tengo orgullo sabias... "si supieras las ganas que me dieron de tirarle piedras"- sonrió Kagome ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos.  
  
Luego de unos minutos Kagome y las demás chicas salieron del baño, al salir se percataron que no se encontraba Kouga, comenzaron a buscarlo por todos lados, hasta que... por fín lo encontraron... bailando con Aiko Ajinaba, y bien pegaditos.  
  
Kagome lo único que hacía es sonreir, mientras sus amigas la veían horroizadas ante tal acción.  
  
Kagome se sentó en una silla junto con sus compañeras, cuando derrepente aparecen delante de ella Kouga y Aiko,cual la muy descarada había llegado hasta Kagome con el único motivo de encelarla. A lo cual Kagome sonreia, ante las miradas absortas de sus amigas.  
  
Y así transucurrio la fiesta despidiendo el año escolar, con algunos que otros incidentes...  
  
Miroku fue tirado a la piscina por una molesta Sango luego de que el hentai había estado tocando lugares prohibidos... Chiyo tomó demasiado Pisco Sour y termino contando TODO absolutamnte TODO lo que le habían contado en secreto... Kenshin se tropezo, con Kaoru y cayó de cara al suelo... Sanosuke se la paso hablando con miles de chicas que venian a iniciarle conversación y ahora se cree el muy cuero... y la pobre Kagome se quedo sentada en una silla hasta que Kenshin lograra salir de su coma para llevarla de vuela a casa... AH KAMi!! lo que es el mundo...  
  
Puedes volar ser libre   
  
Invencible puedes ser tú   
  
Sueles odiar tus miedos   
  
Tus sueños siempre tú   
  
Y vuelves otra vez a inventar   
  
Quieres sentirte bien y verte bien, bien   
  
No es más que una actuación   
  
El pedir perdón   
  
No te hace falta sonreír   
  
Sólo acaba con esa actitud   
  
Y dejas ver tras tus ojos   
  
Toda esa estúpida decrepitud   
  
Hablar y andar fingiendo   
  
Pides más pides tú   
  
Y vuelves otra vez a inventar   
  
Quieres sentirte bien y verte bien, bien   
  
No es más que una actuación   
  
El pedir perdón   
  
No te hace falta sonreír   
  
Sólo acaba con esa actitud   
  
No te hace falta sonreír   
  
Sólo acaba con esa actitud  
  
********  
  
Continuara!!!  
  
Y x fin termine este cap, en el prox llegara mi adorado Hanyou!!!   
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews con sus comenterios quejas y todo lo que les venga en gana!!!   
  
DOMO ARIGATTO!!! 


	4. el nuevo

Bueno y aki por fín el cuarto cap! Ahora todos están en 3ro y x fin aparece mi lindísimo y adorable hanyou, estoy pensando en cambiar la personalidad de Inu un poquito para que sea más sociable.  
  
Bueno y toy re happy xq liberaron a Luis Guillermo!!! Eh!! Es q ak en Peru mucha gente estuvo re metida con este caso!!  
  
Disclaimer: x supuesto a mi no pertenecen los personajes de Inuyasha, solo me pertenecen mis queridísimos compañeritos de clase , jajaja!! Y los adorables profesores! Muajajajaja!! Me vengare de todos!!!! Muajaja!!... bueno mi querido y amado hanyou le pertenece a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi!!! Ah! Me olvidaba, tampoco me pertenecen algunas empresas q ponga, como oreo, pantene, o cualquier cosa q se me ocurra poner. Ah! Y por supuesto no me pertenecen ninguna de las canciones que ponga en japones q puedan cantar los del grupo o en castellano las q estan al final del cap!! Pondré algunas d mis queridísimos de L'arce en ciel!!! o cualquiera q se me ocurra!! Si kieren saber d donde saco las canciones me dejan un review ps!!!... en realidad xfas dejenme review!!!! Para q no m sienta mal!! TT  
  
Una triste canción para alegrar el alma  
  
El nuevo.  
  
RING!!!!!!!!!!!! What!!!!... digo levantándome completamente sorprendida de mi lindísima y cómoda cama, al escuchar el ensordecedor ruido de mi despertador, sin antes claro de haberlo botado por la ventana, por haberme despertado de un hermoso sueño TT. Que día es hoy? Me pregunto indecisa, mientras cranéo para poder recordar el día en el que estamos. Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente al recordar la fecha. lunes 15 de marzo!!! Hoy comienza el cole, otra vez la tortura diaria ha comenzado, luego de 3 meses de puro sol y playa. la pasé muy bien estas vacaciones, exepto alguno que otro acontecimiento.  
  
*****Flash Back*****  
  
26 de febrero... 7:30pm Kagome se encontraba sentada frente a su computadora, con los parlantes a todo volumen escuchando Omokage de Megumi Hayashibara, (N/A: knta brabazo, pero su nombre no m gusta xq m hace recordar a cierta doctora de RK! Grrr.., xq se me hace muy parecida a cierta perra de Inuyasha, el cual su nombre m es impronunciable), la joven se encontraba en el muy popular MSN.(N/A: la compañía no m pertenece es de hiperarchi millonario de bill gates, x favor no me demanden lo único que se llevaran son mis deudas!!!) *Kouga--- pensamiento en extremo. Evil is near. has just signed in  
  
-maldición! Kouga acaba de entrar y ahora que hago?!!- dijo Kagome un toque nerviosa.  
  
*Kouga--- pensamiento en extremo. Evil is near. says: Hola Kag!! Como estas?  
  
*Kagome--- alguien un día me dijo el cielo es inmensamente claro y cristalino. says: Holas Kouga!! Que tal? Yo aki aburrida.  
  
*Kouga--- pensamiento en extremo. Evil is near. says: igual que yo! Y que has hecho en las vacaciones? Tocaron es Siam?? (N/A: Kouga ya salió del grupo xq Kagome lo botó!!jeje, ah y Siam es un bar ok!, aunq en realidad es un Thai cuisine)  
  
*Kagome--- alguien un día me dijo el cielo es inmensamente claro y cristalino.says: sip!! Y salio brabazo!!!!!  
  
*Kouga--- pensamiento en extremo. Evil is near. says: ah que bueno y encontraron reemplazo para mi??  
  
*Kagome--- alguien un día me dijo el cielo es inmensamente claro y cristalino.says: pues no hasta ahora.  
  
*Kouga--- pensamiento en extremo. Evil is near. says: ah! Bueno y seguro que saliste con las chicas a la playa? Saliste con Kenshin tb?  
  
*Kagome--- alguien un día me dijo el cielo es inmensamente claro y cristalino.says: Pues si! Y mañana tb salimos juntos!!  
  
*Kouga--- pensamiento en extremo. Evil is near. says: ah que bueno! Y cuando salimos nosotros juntos??  
  
-Que!!!!!!!!!!! Me esta pidiendo salir juntos está loco o que!!!!! Después de lo que me hizo.  
  
*Kagome--- alguien un día me dijo el cielo es inmensamente claro y cristalino.says: pues no creo, xq mi cupo para llevar a invitados al club se me acabo. (N/A: yo puse esa excusa jaja)  
  
*Kouga--- pensamiento en extremo. Evil is near. says: ah pues tonc vamos a otra playa!  
  
*Kagome--- alguien un día me dijo el cielo es inmensamente claro y cristalino.says: No puedo xq han venido mis primos de Bélgica y voy a salir con ellos al club! (N/A: otra de mis excusas)  
  
*Kouga--- pensamiento en extremo. Evil is near. says: Sabes Kag, eres una chica muy linda sabes, no se lo idiota q pude haber sido.  
  
-ja!!! Que cree! Que voy a volver con el esta loco  
  
*Kagome--- alguien un día me dijo el cielo es inmensamente claro y cristalino.says: ah! Bueno. y como vas en el amor.  
  
*Kouga--- pensamiento en extremo. Evil is near. says: bueno aki pensando en ti!  
  
Kagome se quedo muda, pero MUDA!!!! De la impresión, de repente la puerta del cuarto se abre. (N/A: tb q tonta como se le ocurre preguntar eso!)  
  
-Hey Kagome que haces??- dijo el pequeño Souta a su hermana que estaba paralizada, el pequeño se acerco al la pantalla y comenzó a leer toda la conversación de su hermana con su ex. el cual al leer lo último se quedo igual de sorprendido como su hermana.  
  
* Kagome--- alguien un día me dijo el cielo es inmensamente claro y cristalino.says: Tu crees que estaría de vuelta contigo después de lo que me hiciste?? *Kouga--- pensamiento en extremo. Evil is near. says: Kag yo te kiero. no te imaginas lo que he sufrido al estar lejos de ti,.  
  
-Jajajajaja!!! Este que me cree, idiota o que!!!!!!!!  
  
-oye hermana? Que vas a hacer?- pregunto Sota al ver a su hermana un POCO rara.  
  
* Kagome--- alguien un día me dijo el cielo es inmensamente claro y cristalino.says: tu que me crees, una de esas cualquiera que se meten con quien sea, como Kikyo.  
  
* Kouga--- pensamiento en extremo. Evil is near. says: xq metes a Kikyo en esto. no me digas que estas celosa de ella.  
  
* Kagome--- alguien un día me dijo el cielo es inmensamente claro y cristalino.says: Mira no imagines cosas, yo nunca sentiría celos de esa ruca!!!  
  
* Kouga--- pensamiento en extremo. Evil is near. says: ok!... no te has dado cuenta q Kikyo y tu son muy parecidas.  
  
* Kagome--- alguien un día me dijo el cielo es inmensamente claro y cristalino.says: Que te pasa!! Yo no pienso dejarme insultar por ti Kouga, tu no tienes ningún derecho de compárame con esa perra!!! (N/A: Kagome x Kami!! que es ese vocabulario!!... jajaja)  
  
* Kouga--- pensamiento en extremo. Evil is near. says: mira, yo no se que estas pensando yo solo me estoy refiriendo al parecido FISICO que tienen, no es mi culpa que malentiendas las cosas y que te sientas aludida.  
  
-Este idiota acabo con mi paciencia!!!! Te oido Kouga, como te atreviste a compararme con KIKYO, con Kikyo!! Con esa piiiiii (N/A: mi modo de censura. jajaja, q me importa ademas es Kikyo.) Puta BARATA!!!!!!  
  
* Kagome--- alguien un día me dijo el cielo es inmensamente claro y cristalino.says: Sabes que yo no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo. guárdate tus comentarios, y díselos a tu mamita! Sayonara!!!!!  
  
Kagome--- alguien un día me dijo el cielo es inmensamente claro y cristalino. appears to be offline and may not replay (N/A: en pocas palabras lo bloqueo.)  
  
*** en la cueva de Kouga, perdón digo casa***  
  
-Maldita sea!!!!! - gritó Kouga golpeando el teclado con fuerza.- Vas a ser mía Kagome como sea!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (N/A: obviamente Kagome no sabe eso)  
  
******* Fin del súper largo Flash Back****** (N/A: q estupida mi simulación de conversa!!!! ¬¬)  
  
Maldito Kouga!! Hay mejor me apuro si es que no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela el primer día de clases, prendo la radio para despejar mi mente aún somnolienta. me siento un poco rara, hoy tuve un sueño rarísimo. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, delante de mi había un chico de mi edad, con cabello largo, plateado?? Y sujetado en una cola de caballo. no vi su cara solo unos extraños ojos dorados, que me miraban. con ternura?? Se estaba acercando a mi y justo cuando iba a ver su cara me despertó ese maldito reloj.Fue rarísimo nunca había tenido ese sueño. Bueno mejor me arreglo antes de que se me haga tarde no quiero tener una papeleta el primer día de clase, agarro el uniforme verde que esta sobre la silla del escritorio.  
  
Luego de un rato, después de alistarme en un tiempo record de 10 minutos, bajo hacía la cocina, donde encuentro a mi hermano Souta casi dormido sobre la mesa, a mi abuelo que esta leyendo el periódico, y a mi okasan preparando el desayuno.  
  
-Kagome. hija como amaneciste hoy??- pregunta mi madre dejando un plato de cereal sobre la mesa.  
  
-Si ma! Me desperté con ganas!!  
  
-Que raro!!! Pensé que mi hermana hoy iba estar con ese humor de diablos con el que siempre se levanta- dice el peso de mi hermano mientras intenta comer algo, pues se le ve tan cansado que se le cae los cereales, lo miro con furia mi hermano se calla y sigue intentando comer.  
  
-Kagome. hoy se celebra 500 años desde que el hanyou...- No!!! Kami!! calla a mi abuelo antes de que me vuelva loca.  
  
-abuelito!! Ya me contaste esa historia, porque mejor no terminas de leer el periódico, si abuelito??- le digo casi suplicante  
  
-Pero Kagome..  
  
Ding Dong (timbre)  
  
-Hay!! Debe ser Izumi, me tengo que ir abue! Me cuentas otro día si!!!, adiós mamá!! Souta apúrate si no quieres llegar tarde- me despido de mi familia, con la ilusión de que mi abuelo olvide esa historia.  
  
Cierro la puerta de la casa sabiendo que dejo atrás mis vacaciones y comienzo u nuevo y torturante año escolar.  
  
-Kagome, trajiste la tarea de ingles que mandaron para las vacaciones??- me pregunto Izumi, se me abren los ojos como dos enormes platos!  
  
-No! no me acordaba!!!!- digo a punto de llorar, mientras caminamos hasta la última esquina hasta el colegio.  
  
-Mira Kagome- me susurra Izumi señalando hacia la acera de enfrente  
  
-Que pasa?- digo volteando la mirada hacía la dirección señalada, y ahí parados en la esquina de enfrente, dos chicos con el traje negro de la escuela, que hacía notar sus fuertes pectorales, los dos tenían cabellos largos, plateados?? Y amarrados en una cola de caballo, los ojos de los dos eran de un hermoso ámbar, era evidente que uno era mucho mayor que el otro, debería estar en 5to, tenía un semblante frío y muy maduro, mientras que el menor que tenia los brazos cruzados, y mas parecía tener una actitud de fastidio, se veía a leguas que no era tan frió como su hermano mayor, por el contrario aunque se le veía fastidiado, tenía un semblante calido?? Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi amiga y la vi babeando.  
  
-Oye Izumi que te pasa!- le dije mientras le lanzaba un leve codazo.  
  
-Ha visto a ese hombre.  
  
-Cual? el mayor o el menor?  
  
-Por supuesto que el mayor! Ese si que es un hombre..  
  
-Ya! Cierra la boca primero ok? Yo prefiero el menor, me parece mas agradable, que tu cubo de hielo.- le digo con una sonrisa picara, a lo cual recibo una mirada desafiante de mi compañera.  
  
-HERMANOS!!!! ESPERENME!!!!- escucho decir desde el otro lado de la calle, y vi como una pequeña niña de largos cabellos negros corría en dirección de los dos jóvenes,  
  
-Que linda!!- decimos al unísono las dos  
  
*****POV! NORMAL!!! (ustedes saben el mio!)*****  
  
En ese instante la niña se tiró sobre las piernas de sus hermanos logrando que perdieran el equilibrio y casi cayeran de cara a la pista, en ese instante la mirada del menor se cruzó con la de Kagome y un leve rubor se creó en las mejillas de ambos, los dos muchachos cobraron compostura casi inmediatamente, mientras miraban inquisidoramente a la pequeña niña que los miraba con una sonrisa inocente.  
  
-Rin que te pasa!!!- gritó el menor  
  
-Inuyasha no le grites!!- contesto el mayor con su misma cara fría de siempre  
  
-Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha. Rin no quería hacerlos caer enfrente de esas dos lindas chicas que los están mirando- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa picara, mientras apuntaba a las dos jóvenes que los miraban desde la otra calle. Los dos muchachos voltearon al unísono, Inuyasha al ver a Kagome que le sonreía se sonrojó terriblemente, y volteó inmediatamente, mientras Sesshoumaru, sin cambiar su mirada fría y sexy, miraba desconcertado a aquella joven de cabello castaño claro, y de ojos marrones que lo miraba profundamente mientras babeaba, "loca" pensó Sesshoumaru mientras volvía su mirada hacia su hermana menor, que reía, mientras su hermano menor e inmaduro la miraba con rabia.  
  
-Izumi. vamonos- le dijo a su amiga que parecía, hipnotizada.  
  
-...  
  
-Izumi, vámonos por Kami vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Kagome comenzando a jalar el brazo de su amiga.  
  
-....  
  
-IZUMI!!!!!!!!! VAMONOS!!!!!!!- gritó ensordecedoramente Kagome, a lo cual Izumi despertó de su profundo trance.. Pero también con su potente grito dejo a dos muchachos y a una pequeña niña completamente desconcertados y temerosos ante la reacción de la joven, la cual comenzaba a alejarse acompañada de su amiga.  
  
-En esta ciudad todos están locos!!- dijo Sesshoumaru con su regular tono frío.  
  
-Rin quiere acompañar a Sesshy-chan e Inu-chan- dijo la niña mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano mayor.  
  
-Rin porque no vas con papá?- preguntó Inuyasha molesto  
  
-Por que Rin le dijo a papi que no quería ir con el chofer si no quería acompañarte a la escuela caminando niichan!  
  
-Bueno que se va a hacer..dijo Sesshoumaru mientras avanzaba tomando de la mano, delante de ellos iba Inuyasha con su semblante de fastidio. (N/A: que lindos!!! T T, se ve tan tierno así sesshy!!! )  
  
-Feh!!!!  
  
**********  
  
Kagome e Izumi habían logrado llegar a la escuela sin que les pusieran una papeleta por tardanza, pero aún les faltaba la última cosa antes de salir invictas, llegar antes de la nueva tutora, y rogaban a todos los Kami que no fuera Tatenaka nuevamente, corrieron por todo el pasillo hacía el pabellón de secundaria y subieron las escaleras hacia el 2do piso donde se encontraba 3ro de secundaria "A" su nueva aula durante este nuevo año escolar.  
  
Kagome entro a su salón donde la esperaba una impaciente Sango.  
  
-Kagome. por fín llegaste.- saludo la joven mientras abrazaba a su amiga  
  
-Que sucede Sango todo está bien?- pregunto Kagome al notar el semblante preocupado de su amiga.  
  
-No todo está bien.  
  
-Que paso?  
  
-Pues quiero que sepas de antemano que. Aiko tiene novio.  
  
-Que bueno! Como puedes decir que eso no está bien!!  
  
-Pues. su novio es Kouga!!!- dicho esto a Kagome se le abrieron los ojos como platos enormes, su pulso se aceleró, quedo mirando sin ningún lugar fijo, mientras dentro de ella todo se volvía oscuro, NO!!!!! gritó para sí  
  
-Kagome?? Te encuentras bien??  
  
-Por supuesto Sango, tu sabes que para mi Kouga ya no significa nada- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa disimulada  
  
-Segura que te encuentras bien??  
  
-Si no te preocupes, ahora mejor buscare un sitió donde sentarme.  
  
En ese instante la puerta del salón se abrió y una delgada y chata profesora entró.  
  
-Buenos días jóvenes, soy la Srta. Wu, y soy su nueva tutora y también su profesora de química.  
  
-Srta?? Pero si es una anciana parece que tuviera más de 70 años!!- susurró uno de los chicos a Izumi.  
  
-Y usted me podría indicar su nombre??- retó la anciana maestra -Claro como usted quiera SEÑORITA!- dijo el joven en un tono sarcástico mientras se levantaba de su asiento,- Hikaru Fujita es mi nombre..  
  
-Bien Fujita por ahora tiene 2 puntos menos en respeto- el joven se sentó con una sonrisa de triunfo. (N/A, extraño no? pero en mi lonsa a veces sucede eso)  
  
-Bueno después de la intromisión de su compañero, quiero darles un anuncio... Kagome se encontraba echada en su carpeta con su mirada triste hacía el paisaje de la ciudad que se apreciaba desde la ventana del salón.  
  
-Un nuevo alumno ha llegado a la escuela, y está en su mismo curso, por lo que se también ingreso su hermano mayor que se encuentra en 4to y su hermana menor que esta en 5to de primaria.  
  
Kagome cerró lentamente sus ojos, intentando retener una lágrima que estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos.  
  
-Bueno. daré paso a su nuevo compañero. Inuyasha- dijo la profesora mientras se dirigía hacía la puerta del salón para abrirla.  
  
En ese instante un joven entro al salón, con cabello largo, plateado sujetado en una alta cola de caballo, llevaba el mismo uniforme negro al igual que los demás varones de la escuela, pero parecía que era uno de los pocos muchachos que con este traje se veían muy apuestos y sexys (N/A: como mi Katsumi!! Jeje o///o) Llevaba unos lentes de sol, con el borde amarillo, que lo hacia tener un aire sensual! (N/A: kami!! q estoy escribiendo!! Sayuri: creo q estás describiendo mi hermano!! Hathor: o//////o tu sabes pes cuñadita!!)  
  
Kagome seguía sin voltear la mirada en dirección hacía su nuevo compañero de clase, en lo único que prestaba atención era al vuelo de las aves que pasaban delante de las ventanas de su salón, al bullicio de lo autos en el trafico, al las conversaciones de las personas que transitaban las calles aledañas, al sonido de la brisa fresca al jugar con las ramas altas de los frondosos árboles, a los niños jugando en el patio de la escuela..  
  
-Pues mi nombre es Inuyasha y pues acabo de venir con mi familia de Kyoto. y pues espero que lleguemos a conocernos y logremos ser amigos..  
  
La mitad del salón, que estaba conformado por jovencitas con las hormonas hasta los cielos, estaban babeando sobre sus carpetas, mientras alguno que otro chico miraba receloso a su novia babeando por el nuevo.  
  
-Por lo que me dijo la señorita directora, el joven Inuyasha es hijo de uno de los más poderosos políticos del país, y creo q es un honor tener..  
  
-Me podría decir donde sentarme.-interrumpió Inuyasha a la profesora, con un tono molesto, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.  
  
-Pues.. Claro tome asiento al lado de..- la profesora se quedo en silencio buscando un lugar vació- de la Srta. Higurashi, que se encuentra en la última carpeta.  
  
Inuyasha, se quitó los lentes y se los puso sobre la cabeza, mientras se dirigía hacía donde se encontraba su nueva compañera de asiento. Tomo asiento ante las miradas de casi todas las chicas del salón.  
  
Cuando Inuyasha finalmente se sentó las miradas de sus compañeras regresaron inmediatamente a la profesora la cual comenzaba a escribir una operación química.  
  
Inuyasha se quedo mirando a la hermosa joven que se encontraba volteada, mirando hacía la ventana.  
  
-hola! Como te llamas.- preguntó Inuyasha mientas enmarañaba el cabello de una distraída Kagome.  
  
Kagome ni se inmuto a lo que su nuevo compañero hacia con su cabello, al contrario parecía estaría tan sumida en sus pensamientos que si el propio Kami apareciera ante ella no notaria su presencia.  
  
Inuyasha comenzó a desesperarse estaba lo suficientemente aburrido que sería capaz de saltar por la ventana e irse a su casa, necesitaba hablar con alguien antes que se volviera loco.  
  
-Hey! Niña estas viva..- comenzó diciendo Inuyasha mientras sacudia a Kagome de los hombros. Kagome comenzó a despertar de su trance, volteó su rostro lentamente hacía el impaciente Inuyasha, Kagome le sonrió levemente.  
  
-hola.. soy Kagome Higurashi, te llamas Inuyasha no es cie..- antes de que Kagome pudiera terminar la frase (N/A: adivinen kien aparece?..... kien mas la ZORRA!) Kikyo estaba sentada en la carpeta de Inuyasha con la falda bien arriba mostrando casi toda la pierna.  
  
-Hola Inu. te puedo llamar Inu verdad?- decía Kikyo mientras jugaba con un mechón plateado de Inuyasha  
  
-Pues..este. yo- decia Inuyasha con dificultad (N/A: hombres!!!!!!)  
  
-Que bien! Inu de seguro no me conoces me llamo Kikyo, una pregunta no te aburres estar sentado con la tonta de Kagome. si yo fuera tu me cambiaria de lugar ahora mismo  
  
-pues no me parece tan aburrida..  
  
-Oye Kikyo no tienes otra cosa que hacer que estar metiéndote en los asuntos de otras personas. desvergonzada..  
  
-Hay Kagome! No me digas que te gusta ahora Inuyasha..  
  
-o////////o  
  
-jajajaja! Que tan rápido olvidas a Kouga jajajaja! Pero bueno como que creo que el también te olvido hace mucho, claro estando con una mujer como yo hasta el más fiel olvida Jajajajaj! (N/A: .zorra..)  
  
-Cállate! No tienes ningún derecho de hablar así!!!!!- dijo una enfurecida Kagome la cual se había levantado de su asiento y miraba con ira a una Kikyo que tenía un semblante triunfante.  
  
-Pues me retiro Inu. ya logre lo que quería. te veo en el receso- se despidió Kikyo dándole un beso a Inuyasha muy cerca al labio..  
  
Kikyo se levantó de la carpeta y camino hasta su asiento, Kagome la veía irse, y una mirada de furia se creo en sus marrones ojos. Inuyasha aun seguía un poco atónito y atontado, Kagome golpeo la carpeta con su palma por lo molesta que estaba, despertando a Inuyasha.  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya te presentaste. un gusto en conocerte Kagome  
  
Kagome le sonrió aunque lo hizo aún un poco molesta.  
  
Las clases de la mañana pasaron muy rápido, Kagome pareció olvidar por un momento su pena gracias a la ayuda de Inuyasha, pues hablaba de sus hermanos aunque a el le causaba fastidio a Kagome le divertía escuchar las travesuras que hacían.  
  
Tocó por fin la campana del receso, Kenshin se acercó a la carpeta de su amiga para saludarla.  
  
-Hey Kagome! Como estas princesa!- saludo cariñosamente Kenshin con un beso en la mejilla  
  
-Bien! Como estás tu? Hay ensayo de la banda hoy?  
  
-Pues si y además tenemos que encontrar al reemplazo de Kouga cuanto antes, pues es muy probable que toquemos en Sushitai este fin.  
  
-Ken, te presento a Inuyasha, Inuyasha el es Kenshin Himura- presentó Kagome a los dos compañeros.  
  
-Que tal? Bueno ahora me tengo que ir! Con permiso.- se despidio ¿¿ cordialmente?? Inuyasha (N/A: Inu cordial!!!!!... solo una utopía..) mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y salía fuera del salón. Kagome y Kenshin se quedaron un momento mirándolo irse.  
  
***** Inuyasha salió del salón de clases, pero antes pasó por su casillero y sacó de el su guitarra que se encontraba enfundada. Camino por el largo pasillo hasta el patio trasero. Al llegar se sentó en una de las bancas y comenzó a sentir que la brisa fresca jugaba con sus cabellos plateados como lo hacía con las hojas de los altos árboles que lo rodeaban.. Desenfundo su guitarra, la acaricio con cuidado, como tratando de encontrar el alma que se encontraba dentro de ella.pasó su mano por sus delgadas cuerdas logrando sacar de ella un dulce sonido.miro al cielo un instante y encontró en el un arco iris rodeando el sol (N/A: tuvo q llover en la mañana xq si no d donde saldría! Jeje, la siguiente canción es Niji q es arco iris de L'arc en ciel! imagínense q Inuyasha se la akba d inventar okis)  
  
Toki wa kanadete omoi wa afureru Togiresou na hodo toumei na koe ni Aruki-dashita sono hitomi e Hateshinai mirai ga tsuzuite 'ru  
  
Hontou wa totemo kokoro wa moroku Dare mo ga hibiwarete iru Furidashita ame ni nurete Kimi wa mata tachidomatte shimau kedo Shinjite kureru kara  
  
Dare yori takaku sora e to chikazuku Kagayaki wo atsume hikari wo motomeru Moetsukite mo kamawanai sa Subete wa shinjitsu to tomo ni aru  
  
"Shounen wa hito no kage de yuganda nikushimi wo mita" Sonna sekai nante mou nani mo mitaku nai yo Nani mo! Nani mo! Nani mo!  
  
Sore demo omou anata no koto wo Kisetsu ga nagarete ite mo... Me wo tojite itsu mo mite 'ta fuukei no you ni Nando me ga ame mo agatta  
  
Setsunai hito yo Kanawanu negai yo Naze kono mune kara ai wa umarete iku? Sakimidareta hana wa yurete Shizunda daichi ni furisosogu  
  
Ai wo toki wa kanadete omoi wa afureru Togiresou na hodo toumei na koe ni Aruki-dashita sono hitomi e Owaranai mirai wo sasageyou  
  
stairway to heaven labyrinth to Heart  
  
**********  
  
Kagome regresaba de acompañar a Kenshin a su clase de kendo en el gimnasio, aun le quedaban 15 minutos del receso así que decidió estar sola unos momentos.  
  
Camino por el amplio pasillo de secundaria hasta el patio trasero, de repente escucho a alguien cantar..  
  
-Sugoi!! Quien canta así, canta hasta mejor que Kenshin..  
  
Kagome comenzó a caminar hacía donde provenia la música  
  
******* continuara  
  
XFIN termine este cap1 lo iba a hacer mas largo pero m canse!! Jejeje ademas q comienzó examenes y estoy mal en los cursos asi q en 3 semanas estare actualizando!!!! Bueno ya ps chicos ponganse las pilas y dejenme un review xfis!!!!!!!! Los necesito para vivir!!!!!! Respondiendo a su reviews  
  
Megami Sayuri!: hey cuñadita (a Sayuri)! Como estan!! Gracias x leer este fic!! Las kiero muchos ameas!!!! Gracias!!! Oe cuña un beso a tu hno!!! Ya sabes cuanto lo kiero o////////o jajajja Satsuki: Muchas gracias x tus reviews!! Q bueno q te gusto!!!!! Este cap m demore mucho pero q bueno q t gusto!!!!! Gracias  
  
Vale. Gracias x tu review!! Estare actualizando lo mas pronto q se pueda!!1 gracias  
  
SangoSakura: gracias x tu review!!!!!!! Q bueno q t gusto!!!!! Mas mir/san el prox cap ok? gracias!!!!!!  
  
Y a todos los q m mandaron reviews gracias!!!!!! Los kiero mucho!!!!!!! Espero q sigan leyendo esta historia! Q esta medio zonsa 


End file.
